Teenage Tsunderes
by V.9.5
Summary: "OK, so here's the deal. Lovi's totally into angry guys and all that shit, so he thinks you're totally cute and he really likes you, and he wants you to go out with him... and possibly get your address so he can visit you..." Or the story of why Romano hates Germany! T for England's mouth and punctuation swearing.


"What do we do?" hissed America, glancing over nervously at the two smoking teens on the other side of the room.

It was a World Conference Meeting, one where England decided to quickly summon his books so he would actually have something to do during the meeting. America had interrupted England once again in the middle of a spell, causing him and Romano to be turned into teenagers. Now, the rest of the G8 were huddled on one side of the room, waiting for England's older brothers to come up with a spell and turn them back.

"We wait here," Germany replied sternly. "Scotland said he'd be here in three hours, with a suitable spell."

A groan made all of them turn. Romano shoved England, who groaned and didn't move. "Go, eyebrow bastard!" hissed Romano, blushing lightly.

"Whhhhyyyyy can't you ask him yourself?!" moaned England, shoving his cig back in his mouth and looking at his teenage companion. "He's right there..."

"Aru? Are you OK?" China asked worriedly, brother instincts kicking in. Spain hovered behind him.

"Si, little one; are you alright?" Spain said, approaching the teen and inspecting him. Romano shoved Spain away, growling.

"Fuck off, Spanish bastard!" he yelled. "I declared independence from you a long time ago!"

Spain smiled and laughed, coughing slightly on the smoke surrounding the two. "Oh my little Romano! Aren't you CUUUTE!" Romano grumbled, stalking away to England who had immediately walked away from Spain (he still hated Spain, remember). The other countries simply sighed at Spain's obliviousness, keeping a close eye on the two teens all the while. Spain had rather casually mentioned that Romano was quite murderous during his teen years, and that England would chop the head off anyone who provoked him.

"They should become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia implied, a dark aura radiating from him, thinking of all the good things that would come out of the 'alliance' when they were turned back into normal adults.

"Do not touch Angleterre/Romano!" shouted France/Spain at exactly the same time. Being their friends (and former carer in Spain's case) they were extremely protective of the two. They both lay a hand on the concealed guns they had with them.

"Go and ask him, bastard!"

"No!"

"~Ve?~ What are you talking about, big brother Romano?" asked Italy curiously. Romano simply shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Feli!" He turned back to England. "Come on! Please!?" England groaned, letting his cig fall from his hands and crushing it under his foot. He began to walk over to the adults and Romano cheered a little. "Great, ask him!"

England gave a long suffering sigh, not even looking at the adults. "OK. You." He grunted, pointing at Germany.

"Me? What about me?" Germany asked, surprised that Romano would have anything to say to him.

"OK, so here's the deal. Lovi's totally into angry guys and all that shit, so he thinks you're totally cute and he really likes you, and he wants you to go out with him... and possibly get your address so he can visit you... And it's a bonus that you're blond and shit because he likes blond guys as well, so you're like a bloody angel to him and he thinks you're totally buff and all that. And he wants to go out with you," England said, still staring into space.

Germany, for once, was speechless. Romano... The angry-'I will kill the potato bastard someday'-brother-of-Italy-teenager LIKED him? He let his mouth fall open, then he shut it again, a bit confused as to what to say.

"Urgh, well," stammered Germany, turning bright red. "I don't really know what to-"

"Yeah, OK," England said, and that's when everyone there realised that England hadn't been listening to a word he'd been saying. "YO LOVI GET OVER HERE!"

Romano approached shyly, a blush still on his face. He scowled when he saw his brother hanging off Germany. "HEY! Get off him, Feli! He's MINE!" He roared, tackling his brother to the ground.

"~Ve~~~~~~~" Italy said. "~~~~Ve~~~~! ~~~~~Ve!"

"Huh?" Japan said, confused. "What are you saying, Itary-san?" The Allies looked at each other, in full agreement with Japan's question.

"He said, GERMANY SAVE ME MY FRATELLO IS ATTACKING ME AND I'M REALLY SCARED AND I DON'T LIKE IT SAVE ME GERMANY ALSO WURST TASTES BAD!" England translated in very loud tones. Then he watched the fight.

Germany was already halfway saving Italy from his murderous brother (how had he survived all those years?) and Japan pulled Italy away, who was crying.

"~~~~~Ve!~~~~~!" Italy sobbed, clinging onto a very awkward Japan. "~~~~~~~~VE!"

"Translation, please," America requested. England groaned.

"I have to do more talking to people? Great. He said, I CAN'T BELIEVE FRATELLO ATTACKED ME NOW I AM SAD, ALSO ENGLISH FOOD SUCKS AND I'M REALLY SAD AND JAPAN CAN I HAVE SOME CHINESE FOOD- Wait a sec! My food doesn't taste bad!- AND AMERICA IS REALLY SCARY SO IS RUSSIA AND FRATELLO ATTACKED ME AND I'M CRYING NOW!" England translated, bellowing in Russia's ear.

"You do not have to scream, England," Russia snapped, rubbing his ear. England smirked.

"Heheheheheheh. I kind of do." He replied, before snapping his fingers in Russia's face and listening to what Romano was saying.

"¬¬¬¬¬¬~~~~}}}}}¬¬¬¬¬~~~}}}}¬¬¬¬¬!" Romano roared, turning red in the face.

"Aru? Translation please?"

"Do you people not know languages?" England scoffed angrily. "The world really is a mess isn't it?"7

"Well, we can't translate punctuation, Angleterre," France pointed out.

"Fine, you stupid ~}}}[[[[[}}," muttered England towards France. "Lovi said, OMG MY TRUE LOVE TOTALLY BETRAYED ME FOR MY BROTHER I HATE EVERYTHING AND NOW I HATE GERMANS TOO FOREVER I WILL TRY TO DESTROY ALL THE POTATO BASTARDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" England screamed in Russia's ear, who growled and hit him with his pipe. "Ouch! That hurt!"

At that moment, Scotland appeared, said the spell and left. Romano turned back into an adult who tried to strangle Germany on eye contact with him and England began screaming punctuation at a very confused America.

And that is why Romano hates Germans!

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed, please review and remember, this is not meant to be historically accurate. Just a bit of fun.**

 **Kayle X**


End file.
